


Старый знакомый

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	

Что-то было не так. Это было странное, где-то на уровне подсознания ощущение, и оно волной нахлынуло, едва Магнус успела переступить порог дома. Мертвая тишина вокруг только усиливала чувство опасности. Вытащив пистолет и сняв его с предохранителя, Магнус первым делом решила проверить абнормалов. Но дойти до них не успела. В просвете под дверью ее кабинета мелькнула тень. Что-то с грохотом упало, и Магнус, пинком распахнув дверь, нацелила пистолет на мужчину, возившегося на полу с осколками вазы.

— Хелен! — заметив ее, мужчина тут же поднялся и расплылся в улыбке. — Я слышал, как ты приехала, хотел выйти навстречу, да вот решил все-таки сюрприз маленький устроить.

— Питер? — она не слишком удивилась, узнав в мужчине Питера Хейла, являвшегося какое-то время для Магнус и ее команды той еще занозой в пятой точке. Теперь понятно было, почему в доме ни одной живой души — все попрятались от греха подальше. Ни у кого из команды Питер не вызывал теплых чувств.

— Можно поинтересоваться, как ты попал сюда?

— Твой, хм, надо полагать, это дворецкий, пустил меня. Ты бы поучила его манерам, что ли? Даже чашечку чая не предложил приличия ради и исчез куда-то. Впрочем, как и все остальные.

— С чего бы? — Магнус, все так же целясь в Питера, вошла в кабинет и огляделась. На первый взгляд все было в порядке, кроме вазы. — Помнится, ты с нами не был вежлив, когда мы исследовали аномалии в Бикон Хиллс.

— Ты была чрезмерно любопытна и лезла туда, куда не следовало бы. Даже после всех моих наглядных предупреждений ты не остановилась.

Хелен усмехнулась. Наглядные предупреждения Питера могли впечатлить человека обычного, но не Хелен Магнус, повидавшую за всю жизнь немало странного и опасного. И волк-переросток был ей не в новинку.

— Скажи спасибо, что я тогда не позволила Генри «пообщаться» с тобой.

Питер картинно поморщился.

— Скажи спасибо, что твой домашний песик не нарвался на Арджентов и их коллекция не пополнилась еще одной шкурой.

— Чего тебе надо? — мягче, чем хотелось бы, спросила Магнус.

— Для начала: ты бы прекратила размахивать этим жалким подобием оружия.

Магнус не стала просвещать Питера, что это «жалкое подобие оружие» — дело рук Генри и способно разнести череп на мелкие кусочки.

— Во-вторых, я проделал этот путь не для того, чтобы просто посидеть да посплетничать…

— Не драматизируй.

— Мне нужна помощь. Есть предложение, от которого ты просто не в силах будешь отказаться.

— Да неужели? — усмехнулась Магнус. 

— О, да, — глаза Питера сверкнули, а губы скривились в подобие усмешки. — Думаю, Жеводанский зверь придется тебе очень даже по душе.


End file.
